Historia de un mañana
by Giotto Trekcton
Summary: Capitulo 1: Recuerdos Lejanos


**Proyecto 1: Historia de un mañana**

**Autor: Giotto Trekcton**

**Basado de: "Historia de un mañana" (videojuego creado)**

**Género: Fantasía/aventura**

**Sinopsis: En el mundo existieron 4 guerreros bendecidos por las 4 diosas que crearon los mundos, uno de ellos había pertenecido a la oscuridad y se encontraba ahora contra esta, después de haber derrotado al mal del mundo, hubo paz en este, los años pasaron y los siglos, nos basamos en un mundo actual en donde las reencarnaciones de los 4 guerreros evitaran el despertar del Dios de la oscuridad.**

**Notas del autor: Agradezco a las personas que lo vayan a leer, se acepta todo tipo de critica ya que me sera difícil describir con palabras sencillas las acciones de los personajes.**

**Uso de símbolos:**

— **Texto**

*** Acciones**

**[] Narrador**

" **Pensamientos**

**Historia de un mañana**

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos lejanos**

—Debemos terminar ya con todo esto...

*Dijo una joven de cabello largo y marrón, sus ojos eran de un color naranja, su tez era blanca y su físico desarrollado y delgado teniendo de edad 24 años, portaba en su mano derecha una espada blanca con unos símbolos antiguos en la hoja de la espada y un cristal celeste introducido en este*

—No entiendo como terminamos metido en esto... todo está destruido, no me es fácil moverme en un ambiente pesado y peor aun contra este grupo de demonios del Dios de la oscuridad.

*Dijo un joven de la misma edad, su cabello era de un color negro al igual que sus ojos, en su mano llevaba una espada oscura que fue dada en una de sus aventuras por aquellas Diosas*

[Ambos se encontraban frente al Dios de la oscuridad, el escenario de la batalla final era un mundo alterno en donde solo se podía notar un suelo en pedazos, con grandes destrozos y detrás de aquellos jóvenes, solo se veían sombras de color negra y moradas, los otros dos héroes estaban en el mundo real peleando contra los demonios, pasaron los minutos de ardua pelea y cuando ambos estaban en sus últimas fuerzas, aquellas espadas que llevaban se iluminaron quitando las sombras de aquel lugar transformando el escenario en una luz clara y fuerte, de esas espadas apareció una tercera, esta era de un color rojiza y con la hoja en forma de una llama de fuego, de un momento a otro fue rápidamente contra aquel Dios clavándolo en la parte superior del pecho a la altura de su corazón convirtiéndose en cenizas este, solo se pudo escuchar una risa por unos breves segundos en aquel lugar y una pequeña frase.]

—Yo manejo el tiempo y espacio, puedo retornar cuantas veces quiera y en las épocas que desee

[Los años pasaron al igual que los siglos, aquellos héroes que salvaron al mundo con el poder de las Diosas quedaron en la historia, en aquel entonces muchas personas podían ver la energía o usar la magia, pero no era fuerte para hacer frente a los demonios.

En la actualidad, en el año 2014, la magia, los demonios y las Diosas solo son leyendas y fantasías que cuentan los ancianos a los niños, ahora todo es gobernado por políticos y miembros del alto mando en distintas regiones o países.]

—Otra vez este sueño.. ¿Quiénes eran los que estaban con aquella chica?, solo escucho sus gritos de pelea, pero veo borroso..

*Menciono una chica de cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos, vestía una blusa blanca con un pantalón buzo de color negro, recién se despertaba y al ver la hora de su reloj de pared se levanto apresurada**

—¡Rayos!, se me hace tarde..

*Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ducha empezando a desvestirse dejando a un lado su ropa mientras se metía a bañar, a los pocos minutos empezó a vestirse con una camisa blanca por encima de su brazier del mismo color y una falda habitual del instituto en donde estudiaba, tomo sus llaves al igual que un maletín de color negro y salió del departamento donde vivía sola por el momento, su madre se encontraba de un viaje de negocios fuera de Akihabara, empezó a caminar unas cuadras hacia una estación de autobús en donde tomo un bus a dirección de su instituto*

—No debí amanecerme estudiando.. *suspiro leve mientras su mirada observaba la ventana a la vez que en su mente pasaban pensamientos relacionado al sueño por unos breves minutos*

—¡Ya Aoi!.. Debes concentrarte en tus estudios, solo son sueños y nada mas.., ¿pero quienes serán ellos?, porque peleaban y porque sentía que todo se me hacia familiar.., ¡aahhh! ¡Ya basta! *Exclamo dentro de su mente enojada un poco con ella misma mientras tomaba su maletín con una mano y con la otra mano iba haciendo puño entre sus dedos y lo colocaba en su mejilla sujetándola, a la vez que seguía observando la ventana por unos breves minutos*

—Bajo en el instituto Kimei por favor *Menciono en voz alta hacia el conductor del bus, mientras observaba a las demás personas que se encontraban en aquel bus, al detenerse el vehículo bajo de este empezando a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto, mientras observaba su celular revisando los mensajes que había tenido con su mejor amigo Higashi la noche anterior*

—¡Bien… vamos! *exclamo empezando a caminar hacia el aula 1-B en donde se sentó en una carpeta que se encontraba en la parte media del aula pero al lado de la ventana, a la vez que empezaba a sacar su cuaderno del curso que tocaba a primera hora*

—Por más que trato... no puedo dejar de pensar en esa pesadilla.., me ha pasado ya muchas veces esta semana y no entiendo porque me siento extraña..., ¡Ya basta Aoi!, vienes a estudiar, no a pensar sobre tonterías.. *Menciono en su mente mientras observaba por la ventana a una silueta conocida desde el segundo piso en donde se encontraba, a los pocos minutos entro un joven de cabello rojizo, su mirada era tranquila y vestía el uniforme habitual del instituto, se sentó al lado de Aoi mientras le mostraba una sonrisa*

—Perdón por llegar tarde hoy, ha habido tráfico y me retrase más de la cuenta Aoi, ¿anoche pudiste estudiar para el examen de la próxima semana? *Menciono el pelirojo mientras miraba con sus ojos verdes a aquella joven a la vez que sacaba su cuaderno de una mochila que llevaba en su espalda, empezando a retirar la mochila de el*

—Si, cuando conversábamos estuve estudiando, perdón si me siento un poco extraña.., pero ya se me pasara, jeje *Sonríe leve la pelimarron empezando a anotar los apuntes que estaban escritos en la pizarra y las anotaciones que explicaba el profesor del curso, por pequeños ratos se detenía a observar la ventana mientras sentía un pequeño dolor en su pecho sin entender que sucedía*

Hig- *Iba a mencionar el nombre de su mejor amigo pero fue interrumpida por el profesor de curso que había abierto la puerta dejando pasar a dos nuevos alumnos*

—Profesor: Bien.. estos chicos se integraran al grupo de alumnos, espero se lleven bien con ellos y le guíen en lo que no entiendan *Frente al grupo de alumnos se encontraba una chica de piel blanca, de cabello largo de color plateado sin pasar de su cintura y de ojos color naranja y al lado de ella se encontraba un joven trigueño casi para blanco de aproximado 16 años de edad al igual que ella, su cabello era corto de un color negro al igual que el color de sus ojos, ambos vestían el uniforme habitual del instituto mientras miraban al frente manteniendo silencio ambos*

—N..No… no puede ser.. *Menciono Aoi sorprendida al observar a aquel chico a quien había conocido desde la infancia, el había sido su ex novio que le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado junto a una amiga rubia de el, en su corazón sentía un gran dolor y llevo una mano hacia su pecho apretando un poco fuerte en esta zona mientras su cabello cubría un poco los ojos de ella los cuales por recuerdos del pasado quería llorar nuevamente puesto que aun no había superado la situación ocurrida hace 1 año con el*

Profesor: Bueno.. presentense y tomen asiento

—Mi nombre es Eve y espero nos llevemos bien *Menciono la peliplateada sin ánimos de dar a conocer mucho de ella a los demás, mientras empezaba con una tiza blanca a escribir su nombre en la pizarra para luego hacer una leve reverencia ante el grupo de alumnos, dirigiéndose después hacia un asiento detrás de Higashi*

—Tu… ¡tu! ¡¿Qué haces acá?! *Exclamo fuerte Higashi levantándose de su asiento mientras miraba con enojo al pelinegro a la vez que observaba por un instante a Aoi, notando que ella estaba sufriendo para si misma*

Profesor: ¿Joven Higashi?, ¿le pasa algo?, le pido que si tiene un problema con el alumno nuevo se solucione fuera del aula.

—Pe..perdón profesor.. *El pelirojo se sentó nuevamente mientras observaba con furia al chico "nuevo", pasando una mano de el sobre la de Aoi que estaba a un lado de la carpeta y le daba mensajes de ánimos a la vez que el resto de alumnado hacia comentarios entre ellos a voz baja*

—Mi nombre es Giotto, soy nuevo en la ciudad y espero nos llevemos bien *Ignoro lo sucedido hace un instante el pelinegro sin entender que había pasado, mientras hacia la misma acción que su mejor amiga Eve, mirando después a ella quien mantenía silencio mostrando una sonrisa de medio labio para él, segundos después hizo una pequeña reverencia caminando con su mochila al frente de Aoi observando directamente la ventana, ignorando el resto de comentarios de aquella clase*

—Profesor: Bien... continuemos la clase *El profesor borro los nombres de ellos que habían escrito en la pizarra anotando lo que le tocaba en su curso mientras los minutos silenciosos de la clase seguían pasando*

[El timbrado del instituto empezó a sonar a mediado de las 10:30am dando a entender que había un descanso de media hora, el profesor salió del aula con sus apuntes hacia la sala de profesores para dar la lista de los nuevos alumnos, a la vez que un pequeño grupo de alumnos conversaba entre si y el resto habían salido de clase.]

—Giotto~¿puedes venir? *Menciono la peliplateada mostrando ahora una sonrisa para su mejor amigo mirándolo con cierta ternura a la que solamente a el podía mostrar mientras en la carpeta tenía su cuaderno con el poco apunte que había tomado de la clase*

—Si... ahora mismo voy, solo déjame guardar esto *Respondió el pelinegro guardando su cuaderno en su mochila nuevamente dejándola en la silla, mientras se levantaba caminando hacia Eve pasando en medio del sitio de Aoi y Higashi quienes habían permanecido en silencio después de lo sucedido*

—No hagas que no existo o no me conoces.., ¡responde que haces ahora acá!, ¿de nuevo quieres hacerle daño?, creí haberme librado de ti *Dijo el pelirojo tomando con fuerza la muñeca de Giotto mientras miraba a sus ojos negros con un enojo mayor empezando a apretar levemente la muñeca del pelinegro, a la vez que Aoi solo pedía que lo deje y Eve permanecía tranquila sentada en su lugar*

—No se de que me hablas, no creo conocerte y me molesta que digas estupideces *Movió con fuerza su brazo el pelinegro librando la muñeca de este de la mano de Higashi mientras seguía caminando hacia donde se encontraba Eve, sentándose al lado de ella*

Ahora si Eve.., ¿Dime que pasa? *Menciono manteniendo su mirada tranquila a su mejor amiga, mientras su mirada observo por un breve instante la espalda de Aoi, notando aun la mirada enojada de Higashi*

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer~, me acaba de mandar mensaje la organización, nuestro objetivo pasara por acá en 5 minutos ¿vas tú o voy yo? *Dijo la peliplateada mostrando su celular a el, garantizándose que los demás no hayan escuchado lo mencionado*

—Da igual quien vaya, ¿no?, iré yo, tu querías que tengamos una vida normal y quiero que la experimentes bien, oye amiga.. ¿Puedes mostrarle el instituto a Eve? *Menciono el pelinegro después de levantarse y dar un leve toque en el hombro de Aoi mientras al recibir contacto observo los ojos fijamente de ella sintiendo un pequeño hincón en su cabeza sujetándose un poco fuerte de la carpeta al hacer presión con su mano en la madera*

—S..si... lo hare.. *Dijo con una voz nerviosa y tímida después de haber observado los ojos de él, su corazón dejo de doler y palpitaba un poco rápido por alguna razón desconocida para ella, mientras por su mente pasaban continuos recuerdos del pasado junto a él, pero se sentía extraña al notar que él no la recordaba cómo era debido o al menos eso aparentaba*

—Muchas gracias, Eve voy yendo... regresare rápido *El pelinegro salió de aquel salón de clases con su maletín en manos y se dirigió hacia la entrada de ahí, en aquel instituto no había seguridad en la entrada por lo que fue fácil su retirada, empezó a caminar con aquel maletín hacia un callejón cercano y de el saco un traje negro, el traje era una túnica larga con capucha que hacia una leve sombra entre los ojos de las demás personas, pero a la vista de el podía ver todo normal**

—Tendré que calcular el tiempo… me quedan 20 minutos para hacerlo *Espero paciente en aquel callejón mientras empezaba a poner una alarma en su móvil a los pocos minutos empezó a sentir la presencia de la victima por lo que corrió contra aquella persona mientras en su mano cargaba con una navaja delgada y pequeña*

— ¡¿Quién eres?! *Exclamo aquella persona que había sido atacada, colocando una pierna hacia el lado moviendo rápidamente la otra hacia arriba dando así una patada en los brazos del pelinegro haciendo que aquella navaja cayera al suelo*  
Veo… que perteneces a aquel grupito, al parecer no podre huir esta vez *Aquel joven peliblanco que se encontraba al pelinegro había cambiado su mirada de una un poco pacifica a una enojada, sus ojos mostraban una expresión de odio por lo que hizo retroceder un poco al pelinegro, tomo rápidamente la navaja que se encontraba en el suelo y corrió hacia el pelinegro empezando a dar continuos ataques en su vestimenta de este**

—¡Mierda! Debo escapar ya… *El pelinegro entre los ataques solo se dedicaba a retroceder y por ratos se protegía de los ataques con sus brazos siendo cortado los bordes de aquella túnica negra, entre aquellas acciones solamente paso una mano a uno de sus bolsillos apretando rápidamente un botón el cual hizo sonar una alarma de una tienda cercana y distrajo así al peliblanco, regresando nuevamente hacia aquel instituto corriendo, dejando atrás su maletín**

Maldita organización, enviándome contra alguien que es superior a mí…

—No debería decir eso joven Giotto… puede que esas palabras se la tenga que tragar, ante alguien del alto mando *Solamente se escucho una voz proveniente del viento que corría por aquel lugar, en la cima de aquel instituto se veía una silueta de un ser encapuchado perteneciente a aquella organización y con una pistola Ruger de color negra automática*

[A distritos lejos de aquella ciudad]

-Espero que mi hermanito este bien *Menciono una joven de cabello marrón, sus ojos eran de un color crema y vestía una blusa de color blanca con un pantalón negro mientras portaba en su mano un maletín con ropa dentro y en la otra su celular con un accesorio de un gato sujetado en esta**


End file.
